Pengadilan Mendadak Author
by YuMi Project
Summary: Chara Persona Series dihukum author? OH.EM.JI! AJEGILE LO! Memangnya apa sih yang sudah dilakukan mereka? Let's cekidot mameeeennnn...


Okaaaaaaay, kali ini YuMi Project ngeluarin serial... -_- (.ji...kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering ngeluarin serial seeeh? Bodo ah...) Jujuuuuur, bahasanya bahasa mesum, bahasa ORANG DEWASA! Jadi...anak-anak yang baik jangan memaksakan baca fic ini...YANG UDAH BACA HOTTO MOTTO ATO PAPPILON HEARTS WAJIB BACA YAAA! (lah) walaupun lawakannya lawakan yang, err... ajib, tapi ratingnya T, GAK ADA KONTEN BOKEP KECUALI BAHASANYA AJAAA! AAAAAAH! KAGAMI STRESS NIIIIH! (jih?)

Selamat membaca! HORAS HM!

* * *

><p><strong>Pengadilan Mendadak Author (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona Series (c) ATLUS**

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

Pada suatu hari yang aneh, dimana semua orang keluar hanya memakai kolor. YuMi Project, sebuah collaboration author yang 'gaje tapi kece' *cuih*, sedang berada di studio yang mirip wc-umum-pasar-tanah-abang dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing : beol, eh, membaca doujin. Anda tak kenal YuMi Project? Ckckck... kemana saja anda selama ini? Beol? *digampar massal* Mari kita berkenalan dengan author ini, dimulai dari yang paling abstrak dulu:

Kagami Hoshina : seorang author pencetus awal terciptanya YuMi Project. Julukannya adalah YuMi Project no Banchou (apa bangeeeet). Sangat suka straight couple seperti Mina-Shinji dan Mina-Aki, tapi sangat benci dengan crack pair tertentu (dan berhubungan dengan Shinji *Kagami: "DIA KAN PACAR GUE TAUUU! *disumpel sendal*"*). Kadang-kadang baca doujin yaoi pairing Mina-Ryo dan Aki-Shinji karena nggak sengaja nemu. Tapi sangat cinta dengan doujin Hotto Motto (ini sih udah ketuan banget kaleeeee -_-).

Yuuki Seikatsu : seorang author yang sangat-anti-bokep dan calon penegak keadilan. Orangnya terlalu polos sampai-sampai ngegebug Kagami pas dia ngomongin Hotto Motto. Tapi maniak hubungan Souji-Yosuke (bukan yaoi yaaaaa)

"OH MY GOAT!" seru Kagami di depan laptop unyunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuki dari kejauhan.

"Coba liat deh! Shinji-chan keren ya!" Kagami menggeliat-geliat sendiri.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH!" Yuuki nyebut, "Apaan nih? Gambar maho beginian!" dia nunjuk-nunjuk gambar Shinjiro yang sedang berpose hot.

"Astagfirulloh!" Kagami ikut-ikutan nyebut, "Ada gambar Akihiko sama Minato mahoan!"

"Aduh... mereka kok mau-maunya sih berpose begitu?" Yuuki garuk-garuk pantat, eh, kepala.

"Kalo kata gue sih... mereka direkut sama si Dante, secara dia itu petinggi dan pendiri grup 'gigogigomaho'," Kagami mulai nyerocos bak becak oleng.

"Gimana kalo kita mengadili mereka? Gue udah nggak kuat ngeliat mereka kayak begini, mereka harus insyaf..." Yuuki udah mulai sok alim.

"Ayo kita pergi merantau ke Iwatodai, kawan,"

Akhirnya ketua author gendeng gaje tapi kece ini pun mengembara dari kota tercinta mereka ke sebuah kota antah berantah alias Iwatodai hanya dengan membawa perbekalan seadanya: seekor unta cacat dan gila, juga seekor anjing rabies.

* * *

><p>Setelah melewati perjalanan rumit yang dimulai dari mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah (ini author apa ninja Hattori?), akhirnya Kagami dan Yuuki pun telah sampai di sebuah gedung tua dan bobrok bertuliskan 'menerima kost putraputri', eh salah baca deng, 'Iwatodai dorm'. Sambil memakai baju hakim (paha keliatan mameeen), kedua orang abstrak itu membuka (baca: mendobrak) pintu itu dengan lembut bagaikan gajah berak.

"Eh, ada author!" seru Minato dengan gaya 'melambai'-nya.

"Jih, si author gelo lewat," geram Akihiko sambil meluk-meluk gaje Minato. Kedua author hanya membaca ayat kursi supaya Akihiko bebas dari kesurupan kuda lumping.

"Iiiiih, author dah dateng!" seru Shinjiro layaknya banci lampu merah, "Kagami~! Sini chuyunk!" Kagami mulai bergidig begitu melihat dandanan Shinjiro yang mirip Amingwati kecebur got.

Yang lainnya tak menanggapi kedatangan kedua author ini, mereka hanya sibuk sendiri dengan 'aktivitas' mereka masing-masing.

"Ufufu~" Yukari terkekeh-kekeh sendiri seperti kuntilanak-kejepit-pintu-ketabrak-tronton, "Abis ini gue upload video kucing telanjang (?) ah~"

"Takeba!" teriak Mitsuru dari kejauhan, "Ayo kita lakukan 'Hotto Motto'!"

"Astagfirulloh..." Kagami mulai nyebut lagi, "KALIAN GAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN HM! YANG BOLEH TUH CUMA MINA-SHINJI! Ups, kecepolan..."

Sementara itu terlihat juga Fuuka yang lagi pundung di pojok WC, "Gue udah bikin mokad juri Master Chef Iwatodai... chef master Junet, Marinkarin, juga chef master Pindang... gue ampe dikejar hansip rabies..."

Di pojokan sofa juga ada Junpei yang bawa foto Miyabi 20x30 yang dia cium-ciumin pake pantatnya, "Miyabi! Menikahlah dengan abang!"

Di sebelah Junpei sudah duduk Aigis yang lagi asyik menelepon Metis pake hape Barbie, "Allow Metis~ kapan kita lakukan 'Pappilon Hearts' lagi?"

"ASTAGFIRULLAH!" Yuuki nyebut ala Saipul Jamil teriak-teriak gaje pas syuting film.

"Minato, kapan kita mau 'itu' lagi?" tanya Akihiko yang maho mode on.

Minato langsung menjawab ala maho kejepit pintu, "Mau sekarang? Ke kamar aku aja yuk," Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kagami dan Yuuki bergidig bak melihat pocong telanjang (?).

"Halo? Dante chuyunk~" Shinjiro menelepon seseorang nun jauh di mato yang bernama Dante, "Kapan nanti kita ketemuan lagi? Mau ketemu di Escapade kan?"

Kagami terdiam sebentar, "SHINJIIII! LU UDAH BERUBAH JADI MAHO? SADAAAAAR! JANGAN LAKUKAN HM SAMA DANTEEE!" Kagami nampar bolak-balik Shinjiro kayak di film 'Larva', "KALO MAU LAKUKAN SAMA MINAKOOOO! Ups keceplosan lagi aku, muehehehe..."

"Ken-kun!" panggil Minako, "Ayo kita lakukan HM lagi!"

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA!" teriak kedua author gendeng ini kompak.

"Nggak ah, Mnako-san," jawab Ken datar.

"Alhamdulillah..." ucap Yuuki ala ustad Nur Maulana feat. Syahrini.

"Tapi kalo mau besok juga boleh," lanjut Ken.

"OMG! ANAK KECIL UDAH NGE-HM! MAU JADI APA LO KALO UDAH GEDE? MAHO? ATO JANGAN-JANGAN PEMUJA DANTE?" Kagami mulai ceramah panjang lebar kayak ojeg keliling ditabrak odong-odong.

Di balik kesemua toaan itu Koromaru hanya kejang-kejang berbusa karena digigit anjing rabies yang author bawa...

* * *

><p>"SEMUANYA! HARAP BERKUMPUL DI COMMAND ROOM! CEPEEEEET!" suara Yuuki menggema di seluruh dorm layaknya gajah kentut di depan toa.<p>

"ANJIR KUPING GUE BUDEG DI TEMPAAAAT!" teriak Junpei alay sambil menggeliat-geliat gaje kayak Jupe mau beol.

"AH! LO MAH NGEGANGGU GUE NELEPON AMA DANTE!" teriak Shinjiro kayak Mpok Nori.

"CEPET KE SINIIIII! KEBANYAKAN BACOT LO SEMUAAAA!" teriak Kagami pake toa mesjid sebelah dan suara mautnya itu membuat semua gajah berak serentak di seluruh dunia.

"LO TUH YANG KEBANYAKAN BACOT!" teriak Minato yang lagi nge*piiip* sama Akihiko. (beol maksudnya mameeeen, jangan mikir yang bokep, gak baik buat kesehatan)

"JANGAN MAHOAN, eh, BEOL DI DEPAN GUEEEE!" teriak Yuuki gaje sambil motongin terong ala iklan KB (?)

"MALES TAUUUU! KEBURU KELUAR NIH 'RANJAU'-NYAAAAAA!" Akihiko ikut-ikutan teriak gaje sambil mengeluarkan beolnya.

"EH KECEBONG HANYUT!" Kagami mulai toa kayak bang Madip di Islam KTP, "APA PERLU GUE SUMMON NYX?"

"SEKALIAN GUE SUMMON IZANAMI-NO-OOKAMI GITU?" lanjut Yuuki.

"JANGAAAAN! ENTAR DUNIA BENERAN KIAMAAAAT! AMIT-AMIIIIIT!" teriak semua anggota S.E.E.S. Semuanya langsung ngacir ke Command Room dengan kecepatan devil bat dive.

"Muehehehe, akhirnya kalian datang juga, bwakakakakakaka~" Kagami nyengir-nyengir sendiri kayak Igor kesambet kuntilanak perawan.

"Jiakakakak, waktunya sudah tiba, YA-HAA!" Yuuki teriak-teriak gaje bak kesambet arwah Hiruma perawan. (ini fandom Persona Series apa Eyeshield 21 sih? -_-)

Semuanya kaget, Command Room yang biasa para anggota S.E.E.S. pakai buat ngedugem berubah menjadi lapangan mesjid tempat qurban sapi dan kambing (?). Setelah ditelaah baik-baik, ternyata mata mereka katarak dan pemandangan yang betul adalah sebuah ruangan yang mirip Velvet Room, cuma kali ini Igor-nya ada dua (?).

"Uwooo, apa-apaan nih?" Minato mulai eneg melihat dekorasi (crack) Velvet Room yang SHOCKING PINK, SEXY RED, UNGU JANDA, dan KUNING BEOL dan pura-pura muntah gaje kayak emak-emak hamil di dalem sinetron.

"Jiiiih, kalian mau ngapain sih? Gue kan lagi sibuk nguburin para juri Master Chef Iwatodai..." tanya Fuuka pundung sambil bawa-bawa 'korban' masakannya yang udah siap dikubur.

"NAH! PERTANYAAN BAGUS NOH!" teriak Kagami sambil nunjuk Fuuka dengan sisa upil yang masih nempel di jarinya.

"POCOOOOOONG!" teriak Yuuki alay sambil ngelempar ketiga gumpalan pocong itu dengan semua kolor punya Igor.

"Iiih, apaan siiih?" seru pocong bangke Junet dengan ngenesnya.

"Kita berdua ke sini tuh sebenernya buat ngehukum kalian!" jelas Kagami yang sok imut kayak Dora kepeleset terus tewas.

"Yaaa... bahasa kerennya sih mengadili kali ya," tambah Yuuki.

"WHUAAAAAT? MENGHUKUM? MENGADILIII?" teriak semua anggota S.E.E.S. alay kayak Spongebob kehilangan lobang pantatnya.

"Iya...GAK USAH KEBANYAKAN BACOT DAAAAAH!" Yuuki udah siap-siap buat nge-summon Izanami-no-Ookami.

"Pertama dari elo dulu!" Kagami nunjuk Minato.

"APA SALAH GUEEEE?" Minato teriak-teriak alay kayak monyet mabok.

"Elo tuh udah mahoan sama Akihiko tiap hari, ditambah sama Ryoji dan Dante kalo weekend, ELO DIKURUNG DI DALEM KANDANG BABI SELAMA 7 TAHUN!"

"NOOOOO!" suara histeris Minato menggelegar begitu dia ditarik ke kandang babi sama Sasule dan Nazaruto.

Hening.

"Giliran yang kedua, elo!" Yuuki nunjuk Minako.

"KENAPA HARUS GUEEEE?" Minako mulai histeris sambil gedeg-gedeg kepala kayak anjing rabies.

"Elo..." Kagami ngebuka contact list di hp-nya, siap-siap mau nelepon seseorang, "Kesalahan lo itu... menyodomi anak di bawah umur, KURUNG 10 BULAN DI KANDANG MONYET!"

"AAAAAH!" Minako teriak histeris begitu diseret Dedi Kobotak.

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Selanjutnya elo aja deh ya," Yuuki nunjuk Shinjiro dengan ujung pantatnya.

"KOK GUE SIH?" Shinjiro mulai ngegaya ala maho gembel gila.

Hening.

"Mi, selanjutnya dialog lu loh," Yuuki memperingatkan.

Hening.

"WOY! LO TUH BUDEG ATO APA SEH?"

Kagami mulai sewot, "BACOT! NGGAK NGELIAT APA GUE LAGI NELEPONAN AMA SI AYANK?"

Semuanya cangak. 'Ayank'? Maksudnya cowoknya? Sejak kapan orang abstrak yang hobi ngemil beling itu punya pacar?

"Moshi-moshi!" Kagami menyapa seseorang di balik telepon, "Dante? Iya, aku ada di Iwatodai, apa? Mau ketemu? Oke..."

"STOP!" Shinjiro menghentikan percakapan nista itu, "Jangan rebut Dante-ku! Dia bilang mau ketemuan sama aku! Bukan sama kamu! Nanti malem kan kita mau mahoan! Ups..." Shinjiro baru sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

NANTI MALEM MAU MAHOAN SAMA DANTE

Yuuki dan Kagami senyum-senyum mesum, "Nyahahaha! Akhirnya dia ngaku!" Yuuki mulai ngakak nggak jelas.

"Kegeeran sih lo...!" teriak Kagami, "Ayank gue kan Nero, bukan Dante! Sejak kapan gue mau sama cowok maho kayak Dante? Mending gue sama Nero! BWAKAKAKAKAKA!"

"Halah," Shinjiro mendesah, "kemaren gue juga liat Nero mahoan sama Dante, jangan ngimpi!"

"BACOT LO! JANGAN MENYEBAR FITNAH TENTANG AYANK NERO! LO GUA KURUNG 20 ABAD DI KARUNG BERAS!"

"IEEEEEE!" Shinjiro langsung histeris begitu dimasukin ke karung beras sama Tukul the Sadako.

Semuanya tambah cengo.

Hening.

Kagami cuma neleponan sama Nero.

".JIH! Ternyata mereka serius nyidangin kita coy..." seru Mitsuru ala Peppy-yang-jenggotnya-kebakar.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari ruangan edan ini!" seru Yukari.

"IEEEEE! MINATOOOOO!" Akihiko masih nangisin Minato, temen semahoannya yang diseret ke kandang babi secara ketidakperimahoan.

"Langsung aja deh ah, menuhin durasi tau!" teriak Kagami yang udah selesai neleponan sama Nero.

Yuuki mulai mengeksekusi beberapa ekor makhluk S.E.E.S.

"Akihiko, lo dihukum karena ketauan mahoan sama Minato dan Dante. HUKUM KURUNG 6 TAHUN DI LAUTAN BANGKE!"

Akihiko ikut-ikutan histeris begitu diseret sama Embad, "KENAPA NGGAK DI KANDANG BABI AJAAA?"

Kagami juga ikut-ikutan mengeksekusi beberapa makhluk S.E.E.S.

"Yukari, elo udah tertangkap basah menyebarluaskan video porno berupa video kucing mandi, kucing telanjang, dan kucing kawin. HUKUM MANDI DI BEKAS CEBOKAN JUPE SELAMA 10 ABAD!"

"GUE NGGAK SALAAAAAH!" Yukari diseret Breaktu Norman.

Mereka pun ganti-gantian untuk mengeksekusi para babu S.E.E.S.

"Ken, lu dihukum karena kena NINI-NINI COMPLEX. HUKUM 70 TAHUN DIKURUNG DI TOILET PANTI JOMPO!"

"TIDAAAAAK!" Demian 'Sempoa' menyeret Ken yang histeris.

"Mitsuru, tak hukum jadi GEMBEL SEUMUR HIDUP KARENA YURI-AN!"

"KENAPA HARUS GEMBEEEEEEL?" Pak Tarno menyeret Mitsuru dan membawanya ke Love Hotel (heh?)

"Aigis, lu dihukum karena gak tau kemaluan dan sudah melakukan adegan ranjang dengan Metis! HUKUM LULURAN PAKE BEOL JUPE SELAMA 5 ABAD!"

"NGGAK! NGGAAAAAAK!" Aigis diseret beolnya Jupe.

Kagami menatap Fuuka dengan tajam setajam cangcut.

"TIDAK! JANGAN GUE! JANGAN GUEEEEEE!" Fuuka udah histeris duluan, "GUE NGGAK MEMBUNUH SIAPA-SIAPAAA!"

"Udah ketauan, bego!" Yuuki nunjuk ketiga korban tewas yang ditutupin kolornya Igor.

"LO GUE HUKUM DIKURUNG DI KAMAR MAYAT SAMPE LO JADI MAYAT!" Kagami mengadili Fuuka dengan arif dan bijaksana (hoh?)

"AUTHOR! LO! GUE! END!" teriak Fuuka histeris begitu diseret ketiga pocong nyasar tersebut.

Lagi-lagi hening.

Kini yang tersisa nyawanya hanya Junpei.

"Apa liat-liat? GANTENG?" Junpei nyolot.

"LO GUE HUKUM KARENA MENYIMPAN KOLEKSI FILM MIYABI! HUKUM GAN––" belum selesai Kagami meneruskan dakwaannya, Junpei memotong dengan indahnya.

"CETOP! CETOOOOOP!" Junpei mabok, "YANG NGASIH GUE FILM MIYABI ITU SOUJI TAU!"

JEGER!

Hening.

Semuanya cengo.

Seluruh Iwatodai dan Inaba cengo.

Seluruh readers cengo.

Gajah kentut.

Jupe beol.

Dante nari striptease.

"APA? SOUJI PENYEBAR ALIRAN SESAAAT?" Kagami toa bareng Nero (cie...).

"'VIDEO MIYABI' CONGE! BUKAN 'ALIRAN SESAT'!" Yuuki ikutan toa.

"Nero...aku mau dibacok bencong..." Kagami ngelawak garing.

Tapi, Nero malah emosian gak jelas (dan entah makhluk itu nongol dari mana).

"JANGAN GANGGU CEWEK GUE!" (ea...)

WEIS.

SADAP.

MANTAP MAMEN.

SINETRON CINTA FITRI SEASON TERBARU PUN MULAI TAYANG (eh?)

"SUMPAH TERKEWER-KEWER SAMPE MULUT GUE JEBER DAAAH!" Junpei nyumpah alay.

"Ya udah sih...alay lo," desah Yuuki.

"HUKUM DISERET SILUMAN TOGE 70 ABAD!" Kagami mendakwa dengan elegan (hoeeeek).

"THIDAAAAAX! CETOP! CETOOOOOOP!" Junpei tambah mabok begitu diseret siluman toge.

Hening.

Koromaru beol sambil mabok-mabokan.

Hening.

"Semuanya udah kita hukum kan?" tanya Yuuki.

"Ho-oh, lega ya?" Kagami nge-O bulet.

"Nggak, belum,"

"WHOOOOOT?"

"Tadi denger perkataan Junpei kan?"

SOUJI PENYEBAR VIDEO MIYABI

"Iya, mari kita pergi ke Inaba, kawan,"

Akhirnya kedua makhluk abstrak ini pun pergi mengembara menuju Inaba.

.

**-bersambung mameeen-**

* * *

><p><strong>KAMUS GAHOEL COOOYYY:<strong>

-HM: singkatan dari 'Hotto Motto'

-Hotto Motto: doujin pairing Minako dan Shinjiro yang, yah...'ajib' gile.

-Pappilon Hearts: doujin pairing Aigis dan Metis yang...AMIT-AMIT NAUJUBILEH BIKIN ENEG!

-Nero: cowoknya Kagami (SALAAAAH!) protagonist dari game Devil May Cry 4 (Kagami main ini di PC)

-Dante: anak maho (SABLENG GILA LOOO!) protagonist serial Devil May Cry (selalu aja deh playable...) /Kenapa Kagami menyebutnya maho?/ Iyo... di DMC 3 bajunya gitu seh...kebuka gitu, makanya pas main DMC 3 Kagami sama adenya menjuluki dia 'Dante Maho' (buat semua penggemar Dante maaf ya... -_-)

* * *

><p>klik 'REVIEW' ya... :)<p>

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
